The Love Bite
by Marlene101
Summary: There seems to be something different about the Inquisitor. She could say that she is embarrassed, but that would be a lie. This occurs right after the end of the game. A fairly short one-shot that came into my head one day featuring one of my many favorite couples from this incredible game!


I finally got around to writing some Inquisition stuff! Yes! It's probably the greatest game ever created.

Anywho, this sweet one-shot occurs right after the ending of the game. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"It is an honor to finally meet you… Inquisitor Lavellan," Nobleman what's-his-face murmurs as he bows over my hand. His eyes drop to the floor, but not before I see them flit to the left side of my head and widen.

 _Ah. So it is noticeable_.

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you. Now, if you will excuse me," I take a quick bow, detaching myself from the group of Southern nobles, and head in the opposite direction.

I barely manage to not trip over myself. Josephine insisted that I wear a truly noble outfit, a deep violet dress that falls to the floor. Actually, drags on the floor. I am an elf after all. I have to lift the heavy skirts to simply walk. Either that or fall flat on my face. Very Inquisitor-like.

Other than the length, I rather admire the outfit. The deep royal purple of the dress contrasts perfectly with golden lace around the neckline and sleeves. My blonde hair is done up in my usual braid, except Leliana insisted on adding a few small violets. Overall, I look damn fine. Except that with my hair being up, and the plunging neckline of the dress, my neck is exposed. Or rather, the thing on my neck is exposed.

I see Varric, Sera, and Dorian crowded together near the refreshment table. So I gather my skirts and quickly dash over to them before another nobleman asks me for a dance.

"Ah, we were wondering where you went off to!" Dorian exclaimed, raising his goblet and accidentally spilling some on Sera.

"Oi, watch it, will ya? You sure are a clumsy drunk!" Sera replied, scrunching her nose.

"Oh, you are both entertaining when you have had a few drinks. Let's leave it at that," Varric replied, tossing a cloth in Sera's face.

"So where have you been? Keeping busy?" Varric asked, passing me a goblet of ale. Or wine. Whatever it was, I upended it.

"I was speaking with my adoring fans," I replied, after swallowing the drink.

"Oh, I thought maybe you were attacked from the mark on your um…" Varric cleared his throat with a grin.

I scoffed and rubbed the spot on my neck, just below my jawline under my left ear. "It's not that noticeable, is it?"

"I could spot it from across the hall," Sera replied, as-a-matter-of-factly.

I sighed when the others nodded.

"Well, at least it will give the nobles something to talk about… Have any of you seen my dashing escort tonight? I haven't been able to-"

"Kadan, you guys ran out of dip again. Who do I need to threaten to- Holy shit."

I spun around to face him with my arms crossed.

Iron Bull cleared his throat and finally dragged his eyes from my chest.

"You uh… nice clothes."

Choosing to use his distraction for my benefit, I quickly grabbed his wrist, using both hands, and began dragging him away.

"If you'll excuse us!" I called back to Varric and the others.

Bull reluctantly followed me through the door leading out toward the courtyard and away from the curious glances. He must have not been willing to put up a fight, or I wouldn't have been able to move him anywhere.

"What's this about, Kadan? Have a sudden urge to-"

Before he could finish, I used all of my strength to slam his body against the stone wall.

"This," I pointed to my neck. "This is what it's about."

His confused eyes, suddenly widened along with his smirk.

"Ah, I see. Well, that turned out quite nicely, if I do say so myself. Some of my best work," he murmured, running his large fingers across the tender part.

"Bull," I tried to speak in a serious tone. But it was proving difficult with the look he was giving me and the touch of his fingers. "Do you know how many looks I have gotten tonight? The Inquisitor is walking around with a big old 'love bite' as you call it."

"Mmm… did you want another?" he threatened, his head diving to the right side of my neck.

I gasped, and sighed when I felt his breath on my ear. "I suppose I cannot stop you."

"Just say the word. Katoh."

I pulled back far enough to gaze into that one piercing eye. "Never."

I managed to snatch a breath before his head descended and he captured my lips with his own.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think!

There are many more Inquisition stories from me to come!


End file.
